1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates notably to an assembly for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personalization of motor vehicles is an aspect which is of increasing importance among vehicle users. It is, for example, commonplace to configure the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle before purchasing the latter. This solution does, however, present the drawback of being permanent throughout the life of the vehicle.
Now, there is a need to enable the user to adapt this esthetic appearance according to his or her requirements.
Parts for vehicles are also known which are capable of being configured at the time of purchase to present an original appearance. However, these devices require an electrical power supply for this appearance to remain, which implies energy consumption drawbacks. Furthermore, such parts are not reconfigurable once installed on the vehicle and require intervention by a professional to be able to be configured.
The invention notably aims to mitigate the abovementioned problems.